fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Quests are one of the main gameplay elements of the game. They are divided into 20 main quests, 62 optional quests and several miniquests. Quests are usually obtained by talking to specific NPCs by left-clicking on them when they have an exclamation mark over their head and a player unit is standing next to them. The progress of quests is tracked in the Quest Log and the amount of quests complete is in the Game Information tab. Quest Overview (to small? Click the picture, select "see full size image" near top left corner) Main Quests The main quest storyline is a string of quests. The main quests are marked with an orange title in the quest log. The quests tell the main storyline of the game and going through it is the primary way to unlock the Icy Realm. After the initial seven main quests the World Liberation quest is acquired which provides a frame for the remaining Braves Quests, which have no specific order to be done in and are not required to do for the final two main quests. Initial Main Quests # Find Mid # Find Artifact # Stop Cid # Ao Madoushi # Eye of Jenova # Night Elves # Dark Knight Braves Quests # World Liberation # Kalm Siege # Kalm Siege II # Kalm Siege III # Voice of the Forest # Corrupted Orcs # Last Rites # Illusions to Illusions # Dimensional Boundary # Light of Judgment # God Dragon Final Main Quests # End of Zodiac Age # Advent of Ice Age Optional Quests Optional quests are separate from the main quest line. They always come with a Gold and/or EXP reward and sometimes have secondary rewards such as a new item being put out for sale in a shop or unlocking a secret. Many have follow-up quests and form their own little questlines. General Quests # Find Shimmerweed # Kill Setag # Phoenix # Caravan # Kill Elmdor # Fire Golem's Heart # Brothers # Save Timmy # Deliver Letter # Find Beastslayer # Lady Nashj # Arcanium # Healing Waters # Mithril Golem's Heart # Naisha # Hydra Egg # Elixir # Mystical Glyph # Save Nimphrodel # Mysterious Curse # Defiled Fountain # Seek and Destroy # Wolf Fangs # Greed is Good # Fallen Ranger # Spirit of Water # Tower of Summoning # Holy Knight # Eidolon Challenge # The Strongest Eidolon # Rematch # Annoying Monster # Arena Resources # Arena Expansion # Cartographer # Tentacles # Dragon Egg # Target Practice # Name Diary # Haunted Tree # Hunt Festival # The Bridge-Battle # Ultima Weapon # Omega Weapon # Shinra's Plan # Almighty Shinra # Lost Memories # Nebra Angler # King of the Seas # Trial By Fire # Blazing Demon # Scorched Earth # The Northern God Hunt Quests # Arachnophobia # Harpy Hunt # Ogre Hunt # Gnoll Hunt # Adamant Hunt # Ancient Hunt # Flan Hunt # Wendigo Hunt # Dragon Hunt Fishing Fishing is a side quest, after collection the pole from south of farm(southwest/down left of portal near farm). You can use a boat or a samurai i collect it. More info on page Other Tasks These aren't counted as quests in the game information tab, but are usually fun, challenging or rewarding activities. #Miniquests #Superbosses Category:Quest Category:Main Quest Category:Optional Quest